brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Guns/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim dressed as a cowboy, and Moby are in their living room watching television. The image on the television shows a cowboy shooting a gun. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I think guns are bad. Why do we have guns? From, Ronny. That's a really good question. Guns, or firearms have had a pretty major role in the world. Over the course of history, they've been used for good, like hunting to feed families, and bad, like killing people. There are many types of guns, but generally, they're just anything that uses an explosion to cause a flying object, or projectile, to fire off at high speeds. Images show several different types of guns, including handguns, a rifle, a semiautomatic, and a tank. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Okay, sure. But first, let's have a little history. No one knows exactly who invented it, but the development of an explosive substance called gunpowder was the first step in the evolution of guns. An image shows a small pile of gunpowder. TIM: It's thought that gunpowder was first used in weapons about 1,100 years ago, first in China, and then in Europe and the Middle East. A map of Europe and Asia uses an image of a pistol to indicate the three parts of the world Tim names. TIM: The basic setup for a gun goes like this. A bullet is placed in front of the gunpowder. The gunpowder is ignited. An explosion happens, causing the bullet to shoot out at an extremely high speed. An animation of a gun barrel's cross-section showsgunpowder igniting, propelling the bullet out of the chamber. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, earlier in American history, owning a gun was pretty common. In fact, one of the amendments to the U.S. Constitution, the Second Amendment, allows Americans the right to bear firearms. An image shows the U.S. Constitution. Text reads: A well regulated militia being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the People to keep and bear arms shall not be infringed. TIM: This was originally passed because in the early days of the United States, there was a bit of confusion over how the country would be defended. Some people believed that the new American government should control a professional army, while others believed that the people should have the right to defend themselves. An armed population was also considered a safeguard against our own government abusing its power. Images show a colonial-era army and an armed homesteader couple standing on their farm. TIM: Eventually the U.S. military was formed, but citizens kept the right to own a weapon. Images symbolize the U.S. Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, and Coast Guard. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, the Second Amendment doesn't mean you can just go out and get one at the corner store. Today, federal and state laws limit who can carry or buy a gun. An animation shows documents that represent gun laws. TIM: And of course, owning or carrying a gun does not give you the right to just shoot anything or anyone. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, it's true. For right or wrong, guns have become the most commonly used form of weapon in the world. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, it's tricky. There are a bunch of reasons why someone might have to own a gun. One of the most obvious is if you're in the military or the police. Images show a soldier and a police officer. TIM: Having the responsibility to defend your country or community often means carrying a weapon. Those people use guns for warfare, stopping criminals, or for protection in the line of duty. Images show a helicopter, a pair of handcuffs, and a gun sight's crosshairs. TIM: Some people use guns to hunt, too. Whether it's for food or sport, hunting animals is very important in some cultures. An image shows a hunter in a wilderness area, preparing to take a shot with his rifle. TIM: Lastly, people might use guns for personal protection. But unfortunately, some people use them to threaten or hurt others. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks worried. TIM: Well, it's hard to say exactly why someone would want to do such a thing. I'm going to guess that a lot of the time, it happens when a person is very angry about something and thinks that hurting another person will solve his or her problems. MOBY: Beep. An image shows a handgun. TIM: Yeah. Using a gun is clearly not the answer. A "no" sign appears over the handgun. MOBY: Beep. Moby smiles. TIM: That's true. Grandpa used to collect antique guns in his house, and some of Dad's friends like to go hunting sometimes. An image shows Tim's grandfather standing in front of a wall display of several guns. TIM: I mean, as long as they're locked up and not loaded, it's probably okay. An animation shows a rifle in a carrying case. The case closes with the rifle inside it. A lock appears on the case. TIM: But you know, even if they're bought with the best of intentions, guns can still ruin lives. Believe it or not, gun-related injuries are the second-leading cause of unnatural death among teens and children in the U.S. Even though you might see them in movies or on TV, guns are really serious things, and you should know the facts about how they can affect people. So if you ever see one lying around, don't touch it. And whatever you do, don't pull the trigger. You or others around you could end up in the hospital, or worse. An animation shows a young boy finding a handgun in a park. He starts to reach for it and then changes his mind. TIM: Instead, you should leave the gun alone, get away from it, and tell an adult. An animation shows the young boy telling a grownup about the gun in the park. Tim and Moby go back to watching their television western. A horse whinnies, and there is the sound of a gunshot. TIM: You know, I don't really want to watch this anymore. MOBY: Beep. Tim presses a button on the TV remote. There is the sound of applause, and Tim and Moby smile. TV ANNOUNCER: Hey there, and welcome to Robot Feud. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts